His Favorite Story
by Kygii
Summary: James can't remember the ending to a story and only Lily can help. Can she get the ending right? It's a cute little fluff. R


_Dear Merlin, please tell me James Potter isn't walking towards me. _Why in the world would he come over to me? I, Lily Evans, was sitting in the Lily Evans seat, right next to the fireplace in the Gryffindor commons room with a book in my hands. Everyone in Gryffindor knew that when Lily Evans was sitting in her seat with a book, she was not to be disturbed. The last kid who bothered me received a complimentary three day stay with Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. I didn't have the energy to do the same to Potter right now.

"Lils!" Potter called to me as he waved his hand franticly, as if I couldn't see him. Like I couldn't see him. At two o'clock in the morning on a Saturday, we were the only people there. Instead of acknowledging his existence, I decided the best option was to blatantly ignore him, and continue to read my book. "HEY LILS!" He yelled at me, making me jump out of my seat and ever so gracefully fall to the floor.

"Why in the name of Merlin did you just yell in my ear, you bloody prat!" I hissed at him. Correction; former bloody prat. Over the past years of Hogwarts, Potter- I mean James, had managed to mature and dare I say it, even become one of my closer friends. We were even on a first name basis, though I had a tendency to forget that almost every day.

"Ouch! And I thought we were friends. Prat is such a hurtful word my dear." James replied as he ran his fingers through his hair of disarray. Before, I use to hate that simple and casual habit. But over the past few months of our friendship, it had grown on me, and I actually thought it was rather attractive, even if I would never say that to his face.

"And yelling in my ear is just as hurtful James. Now why did blow out my ear drums?" I asked as I raised my hands so he could pull me up. Instead, James decided to plop onto the ground next to me. Typical James.

"Because you didn't respond when I called your name." He replied simply, like it was acceptable to destroy a poor girl's hearing for life.

"So that justifies you to make me deaf in one ear?" I asked incredulously.

"Exactly."

Ugh. Sometimes, I want to strangle that boy. Man. Thing.

One of these days, I swear, I'm gon-

"So Lils, what were you reading?" James asked me; causing me to forget my previous thoughts of ways I was going to kill him. I quickly started to describe the story I was reading, while James nodded in the right places. Anyone else would have believed that he was genuinely interested in the plot of the story, but something about the way he was looking at me was off.

"James, are you okay? You seem a little off today." I asked. Normally James would have interrupted me by now, somehow sliding in a tale about the Marauders and some shenanigan that wasn't at all related to my story.

"Actually Lily, I'm not. I was hoping you could actually help me."

My mouth dropped a little. James Potter, asking for help? James had an ego that soared higher then the tallest skyscrapers. James asking for help was like Bigfoot dancing in Swan Lake.

I decided I need to answer with something witty, so I said, "Uh . . . yea. Sure. What's wrong?" I know. Not exactly what I had planned.

"During History of Magic today I remembered an old story I once read but I couldn't remember how it ended. All day I've tried to figure out what happened, but nothing has come to me."

I had to smile at this one. "Well lucky for you James Potter, you've managed to choose the perfect girl for your problem." After all, I was the biggest book worm in all of Hogwarts. I practically lived in the library. "So what's the story called?"

James shrugged. "No idea."

"The author?"

This time I got a shake of his head. "No clue."

"You're not exactly making this easy for me." I remarked.

"But lucky for you Lils, I remember the story." He proudly told me, grinning broadly.

I rolled my eyes. "You do know that almost every story has a similar story with almost the exact same plotline?"

"Yes. But this story is different than other stories. This one is a classic. And if I remember correctly, it has likeable characters, a great plot, and a terrific ending."

I snorted. Right. Like James Potter would read a classic. It was amazing James Potter even read. "Alright. I'll bite. What's it about?"

"So it starts out like this. Once upon a time there was a boy who was different. He could do things other people couldn't. Unlike other people, his whole family was different just like him. Wh-"

"Wait. How is this boy different?" I interrupted. "Like, third eye different, or magic different?"

"Magic different. Now let's continue the story." He replied a little sharply. It seemed that James didn't like being interrupted. "Now where was I? Let's see. . . Okay. Now I remember. The boy and his family were different. Luckily for him, there were a lot of people like him, and every year, the boy would go and learn with other people like him. Now this boy got along with everybody pretty well, except this one person. This one person seemed to go out of her way to hate the poor fellow. And for some reason, this boy actually liked it. That one person was unlike everyone else he met. She never fell for the boy's charm. Almost everyone else was a victim to the way the boy acted; and he was almost certain that 90% percent of the people he met loved him. Thr-"

"How did you read this book? It's about a self centered boy who thinks he can win over anyone. I don't think I can listen to this much longer." I complained. For some reason, James started chuckling. "What? I don't see how this is so funny."

James just smiled. "Oh, nothing. Now let's continue this story. So I think I just got the part where the boy met the girl who hated him. But after the first insult that girl screamed at him, the boy fell in love with her."

I raised my eyebrows. Now this sounded like an illogical story. Why in the world would the boy love the girl? So unrealistic. James broke my train of thought by waving his hand in his face.

"Lils? You dozing off over there? I was just at the part where the boy vocalized his love for the girl by repeatedly asking her out. For some reason, the girl rejected him every time. Sometimes, when the boy would just try to talk to her, she would just look at him, say 'no' and then turn away. Now most people would have given up by then. But oh no, this boy was in love with everything about this girl. He loved every fault of the girl, every mistake, even every foul word directed at him from her. She was just so different then any other girl he had ever met. She was a one of a kind. After living with the girl-"

"Wait! They were living together? Isn't that a little scandalous?" I gasped. I had to admit, this story was starting to grow on me. And the way James told it! It was almost as if I could feel the love when he talked about that girl. "And why didn't the girl love the boy back? The boy seemed like he loved the girl with all his heart."

Once again, James had a small smile on his face. It was really starting to irk me. "Well, at the place where they learned, the two lived together, but not in the same room. Do you get it?" my confused expression must have told him otherwise. "The place where they learned had optional living quarters. And I don't know. I guess the girl never knew."

Once again, I raised my eyebrows. "How could she not know? It's not like you don't know when someone loves you."

James shrugged. "Excellent question Lils. Maybe you'd figure it out if you listened to my story and not interrupt."

I blushed a little. "Sorry. Please continue."

James smirked for a little bit, but then continued the story. "So this boy knew four things. 1. The girl hated his guts. 2. The boy was in love with the girl 3. The boy couldn't live without her. 4. If he asked the girl out one more time, she would really kill him. So he decided to try a new tactic. He decided to become her friend. That way, he could still be around her, and work on trying to get over his feelings for her because obviously, the girl didn't return the feelings. At first, the plan worked. The two became close friends, and spent a lot of time together. The boy could get his daily dose of the girl, and tried to get over her as well. But then the plan backfired. The boy fell even more in love with the girl. He got to know how she really was, and he figured out that his love grew for her. And for some reason, he felt that maybe the girl might actually like him now. So the boy was going to try something."

For some reason, this story started to sound familiar. This couldn't be. . . .No. It must be a coincidence. I must have been making a face, because James gave me an odd look.

"What?" I asked.

"Why the odd expression dear?" James questioned.

"I'm just thinking this story over. It's starting to sound familiar." I replied honestly.

James gave that secretive smile again. "Good. Maybe you remember it. So this boy decided that it was time to make his move. So after careful consideration, the boy decided to see if his inkling was right. He decided that on the next Monday, he would try it out. It later became Tuesday. Then Wednesday. This went on for two weeks. Everyday he would go to the girl and try to express his feelings, but chickened out every time. Finally, one Friday, after lying restlessly in his bed for over three hours, he went out to find the girl. To his surprise, she was ridiculously easy to find. He came up to her and. . ."

"And what?" I asked, fully roped into the story.

"See, that's the problem. I can't remember. That's why I was hoping you might remember what happens." James responded carefully, looking at me with his big hazel eyes in a way that made my stomach flip flop.

At first, I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to do anything rash, yet the one thing I wanted defied the word 'rash'. So I did the logical thing; say the one thing I would probably regret.

"I think I remember. The boy looked into her eyes, gently touched her face, and kissed her."

And that's exactly what James Potter did.

After we pulled apart, I smiled. "James?"

James smiled at me, a genuine, I-love-everything-about-you smile. "Yeah?"

"You were right. That story did have a terrific ending."


End file.
